Victorian Generation
by GreenLavender
Summary: When a chain of murders occur in London, it is Ciel's job to protect the Queen and follow her orders of protecting her people. But how can he do so when a team of murderers try to kill him first? The team named the Generation of Murderers. They were never meant to be of his time. And he was never meant to meet them.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first Kuroshitsuji and Kuroko no Basuke crossover in FanFiction~!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

The story line will be complicated but it'll be cleared up if you follow along.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Once upon a time, long ago, there was an uncle sent to care for two young monarchs. The two monarchs were young and were quite close to each other. As the younger became the first duke of York and the older became the prince of England, neither fought for greater power against the other. It was decided at birth that the older who would ascend the throne after their father's reign. Their father was a good king who allowed his kingdom to grow and prosper into a great and powerful land. His son, the prince, was expected to do the same after the death of the beloved king of England, if not more for the country.

The young prince was 7 years old when he had started to question how he would reign in replace of his father. His brother was 3 at the time and had not - could not - begin to think of such a matter. However, it was when the first prince reached of that age that he wondered about the death of the current king and the coronation in which he would be crowned king over the English lands. Would the streets be filled with flowers and jewels, following his every footsteps? Would the people of his kingdom follow him towards the high and mighty throne? He was sure the entire country would be celebrating the day of his crowning: nobles would come out of their disgustingly large mansions to bow down before him, farmers would offer their best meat to him and his brother, peasants would stop their jobs in order to praise him, and, most importantly, lovely women would flock around him like moths to the largest source of light. Festivities would be held in honor of him and his greatness and it would be a day - no, a lifetime - in which only good things occurred inside his kingdom.

Little did the young prince know, his kingdom was small to begin with.

The uncle who was sent to take care of the two young boys was greedy for power and became envious as he was only the Duke of Gloucester who held no real power. Knowing that he could not do anything against the King of England, the duke planned out the death of King Edward IV, his own brother through blood. Greed and envy overtook his entire being as he sought for absolute power. At 31 years old, he murdered the aging king with poison, blaming the death on an unhealthy lifestyle and the pneumonia he had caught only days before. The King's wife, overcome with grief, subjected him as the protector of her two sons. Unbeknownst to the Queen, she had only caused the fall of her last living related flesh and blood.

Richard III of England, once known as the Duke of Gloucester, had ordered both his nephews to be eliminated from history, to destroy their existence. Brought to the Tower of London, King Edward V and his younger brother Richard of Shrewsbury were never seen again.

Richard III gained power over England but it seemed as though God refused to allow him power for a long period of time. After the crimes he had committed and lies he had told, the evil king payed for his crimes through his death on the battlefield of Bosworth Field. It was a short reign, only around 2 years, but the nephew he had murdered had only 'ruled' for less than 3 months. Although he wasn't a particularly horrible ruler, the curse of killing his own blood had been ignored and forgotten. On that day, a gunshot rang throughout the field, sending a message to the heavens that the price had been paid, that vengeance had been taken. However, the two young monarchs had not been able to move on from the past, their minds not allowing them to remember the gory events that led to their death.

Lies after countless lies rang into the older brother's ears and would never forgive anyone who fibbed to him. Edward V refused to trust anyone rather than his loving younger brother who he promised to protect no matter what. To never believe the lies of the humanistic world, to only rely on the powers that he had obtained when he died. The powers that were now present inside of his deceased soul.

The powers inside of his spirited body.

* * *

The weather was beautiful, trees were swaying in the wind as waters glistened at the bright sun. The streets of London in the year 1884 were busily packed as people walked through in order to get to wherever they needed. As it was still the early morning time of 7 AM, men in fancy suits and women in dull colored Victorian dresses roamed the city whether it be to work or just a day outside from the interiors of their homes. It wasn't everyday that the heavens decided to grace the earth with its beauty and today was one of those rare days. No one could resist going outside on a beautiful day such as this one...

Not even...

-§-

... Two young children. The young brunette and blunette ran around fields far away from the bustling city. Lush fields of green went on and on throughout, seemingly endless. These children, unaccompanied by an adult or guardian, were obviously not nobles or of a noble family. Shirts filled with dirt stains and pants too small on their emaciated bodies with bleeding feet and disheveled hair completed their pitiful look. Their faces were smudged with dried up blood and hair looked unkempt and greasy. However, they were running. Running with smiles and giggles, as if they did not even realize their own disgusting looks. One fell dramatically while the other, instead of helping the fallen one up, also fell on his back, close to his friend. Holding hands as they laughed on the field of grass, happy to simply be together.

"This is where we'll escape to, this is our home!"

The other, who was the one who fell first, nodded excitedly and without hesitation. Blue eyes were filled with tired softness but instantly filled with hope that the saying would be true. The brunette next to him turned to his side, grabbing his friend's hand, "I promise that I will protect you. I will be your sword and shield, beating down everything that stands in our way," Abruptly rising from the ground, hands high from his own head, he shouted, "To victory! To revenge!"

With dazzling aqua eyes, the smaller boy sat, looking up at his determined best friend and whispered in agreement, the words so light which were carried away by the wind.

"We will."

-§-

... A prestige nobleman. Walking out of two very large doors that belonged to the Kise household was a child no other than 12, wearing the richest and finest clothes in all of France. From the hilltop that the manor resided on, the clouds seemed to reachable in one grasp. Fancy clothes adorned with wealthy looking jewels and gems embroidered were glistening in the bright sunlight.

A man wearing a black suit stood next to him, sighing for the young master's rushed antics. Opening the carriage door, the hopped in while servants and maids piled suitcases and boxes on top of the carriage roof and then strapping them all in tightly with thick ropes. Kasamatsu, the man with the suit and the head butler, bowed down to the blond man and woman standing behind the carriage. The man smiled back at the butler whilst the woman stared worriedly at the carriage.

"We trust you to take care of our young boy," The male said in response to the perfect ninety degree bow.

"Of course."

"M-make sure he behaves and listens to his uncle, okay? And, and you don't lose sight of him... And make sure he doesn't get hurt or run into any trouble!"

"Please leave it all to me, mistress." After bowing once more, the butler straightened up and walked over to the carriage door and said through the window, "Are you ready to leave, young master?"

_"Oui, je suis."*_

-§-

... A student. Walking out of a school building was a 15 year old teenager who had oddly colored green hair and thick framed spectacles. He wore a nice uniform with no wrinkles and had the curious eyes of a common schoolboy. He stood by a tree and took out a large novel to read while waiting for his ride home. A minute turned into 10 which turned to 30 which quickly lapsed to and hour before children started to file out of the school and a large, purple carriage stopped in front of him.

Before the ride had come, the green haired boy seemed like a nice, intelligent, and quiet lad. However as soon as the horses came to a stop, the air around his entire being changed. Like as if a dark cloud had shrouded over him as he continued to read the thick book even as a man dressed in a suit approached him. After seconds of the man simply waiting and looking down at the reading teen, the teen spoke up and simply stated, "You're late."

"Sorry, sir." The bespectacled boy could almost hear the laughter in his an annoyed sigh, he put the book into his bag and handed the bag straight into the man's hands. He walked past the man and into the carriage, crossing his legs and waiting. "Well? Let's go, you're taking too long."

The man with parted hair laughed with a small grin and got on the front of the carriage, grabbing hold of the ropes connected to two horses and the carriage.

"Of course!"

-§-

... A slave. Kneeling on the ground was a boy the same age as the French nobleman. He had dark blue hair and tan skin that was blemished with dirty marks all over his body. He was plucking weeds off the dirt ground in front of a large, purely white palace. The floor was golden and shining and he stuck out like a sore thumb. Rushing quickly towards behind him was a woman with silky black hair and gray eyes. She was much older than him, around her mid-twenties. She was a beautiful woman but he had no interest for a romantic advancement at the age and social class he was a part of. The woman tapped his shoulder and lowered down to his side a whispered quietly into his ears,

"He shall be here soon. Finish weeding this bed and come to the servant's quarters immediately. I will find you proper clothes until then." He nodded and smiled at her gratefully. Maybe, just maybe he'll have a taste of freedom. As soon as she left, he heard the same voice in a cheerful tone saying, "Ah, Prince Soma! How wonderful to see you here!" _What a liar_, he thought to himself. But really, if she was going to help him get out of this place, he didn't care how many times she lied; as long as it wasn't about helping him. The Prince was a self-centered and egotistic boy who needed to learn that he wasn't the center of the world. His father, however, was even worse. All he wanted was to become free from this hellhole and be able to be someone different. He didn't want to believe that it was only through good works in this life that he would be happy in his next. He was going to achieve that _today. _

Several hours later, he was wearing long ivory colored pants and a lengthy brown shirt which was considered fancy for slaves such as himself. The woman led him by his hands, dragging him into a large facility (_a ship, had they called it?_) that floated on the water. Having given no time to be fascinated, he sat down on an empty seat as Mina, the woman, talked to a man with dirty blond hair and fancy looking clothing he had never seen before. His vision was covered by men carrying boxes labeled with pictures and words he couldn't read.

Sooner or later, Mina ran up to him and smiled while saying, "This... this is where we get the freedom we deserve. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

-§-

... A patissiere. Outside of a rundown home was a tall, tall boy with purple hair. Even with his great height, he seemed to be no older than 12, right before the age of puberty. He was always known as the 'Little Giant' for being so tall even with his young age. He had a large family and so his parents had to work extra hard in order to keep them alive. Both his parents worked as cooks - talented ones at that. Two of his older brothers worked alongside his parents while his other older brother became a doctor and his sister did the housework. He loved to cook and help his older sister, so he would always cook with her and watch her if things were simply too dangerous for him to do. He was a good chef and an even better pastry chef. There was no surprise there, considering he had become interested in the culinary arts at a young age and learned how to use certain skills early on.

However when tragedy struck down on his family, he cursed the Queen. His loving family had deteriorated into nothing, the business collapsing quickly. It took years and years to rebuild, even resulting to him committing crimes such as stealing salt and pepper and selling them to well-known chefs. Fortunately, this method helped greatly, as the spices were extremely expensive. The Queen had sent message that they had attempted to poison her as a method to bring her down from the throne. In 3 years of suffering, the death of Queen Victoria had been planned.

And was he ready to initiate it?

"Yes."

-§-

... A prodigy. That is what the redhead was. He stood outside, practicing his archery skills with a man standing behind him. Although only being 15, an aura of perfection seemed to glow from his body. As he shot the arrow, there was no doubt it would hit the bull's eye. There wasn't any purpose for this tutor to watch him, it was a given that he would get everything perfect without a doubt. However, his father had insisted such a practice needed a teacher from whom he must learn from, which he found absolutely ridiculous. Walking back to where his tutor was clapping, the redhead placed his bow down on the small, metal coffee table and sat on his seat as a servant walked up to him and bowed.

"After this, you have a history lesson with Mister Shirogane and a dance lesson with Miss Araki. After the lessons is a meeting with Mister Lau, the head of Kong-Rong, our ally company."

It was simply another day filled with work and another day without his loving mother.

"Sire, are you listening?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

Washing dishes was a fairly normal action for the butler of the Phantomhive household. The china from Lau and porcelain cups used for the afternoon tea had to be in perfect condition for another use. Washing clothes as well, after all, with all the thick jackets needed for the fall, the young master would and should never be seen outside or in front of a guest with wrinkles on his clothes. Washing the young master was nothing out of the ordinary for Sebastian.

Walking towards the bath that held his young master with a body long warm towel, he placed down the letter sent by the contractors. Really, he didn't expect any significant reaction from the boy who was so obsessed over avenging himself and his parents by following the orders sent by the Queen. Apparently he was wrong, because the blue haired earl decided that it was necessary to act upon the sudden act that may cause a Phantomhive hotel from being created. As if he needed anymore money from this establishment, there was more than enough of such an item to last generations.

The black butler didn't bother reading the letter thoroughly, the plans would soon be revealed by his master either way. The castle of Ladorla was located not too far from villages or towns of any kind but wasn't so nearby them either. It was broken down and wasn't well taken care of for the past 200 to 400 years. It was left to rot in its own place, and he suspected that this 'haunting' wasn't the only reason why they signed a petition to end the contract. Simply trying to rebuild the castle was a lot of work but to take it apart brick by brick and create a building a hotel even taller than what the castle's height was would take months to establish. Even without a 'ghost' there would surely be weather problems. Ghosts did exist, whether people believed there to be or not, and Ladorla Castle wouldn't be rare for one to reside in.

"What are these foolish men complaining about? Thieves?" Ciel stood from the bath reading over the piece of paper. Sebastian donned the long, fluffy towel on his master's wet shoulders and questioned, "Thieves, young master?"

"Yes, it seems so. A group of thieves seem to be sneaking in during the night and stealing gems from the castle's interior and wrecking whatever progress anyone has had for the past week. There are also complaints of a ghost living in the ruins of the castle," Giving the butler a glance, he continued to speak, "You don't happen to know of any ghosts that would live in the castle, would you?"

"Of course not,_ bocchan._"*

"Well then, I suppose we should go and check to see what is stopping these fools from any progress. Get a ride ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord."

And just like that, whether it was meant to be or not, their paths crossed and fate had gone to another direction. Six young boys who were never meant to be of this time period and a master and a butler who were never meant to meet them.

* * *

TBC

First chapter briefly introduces the KnB characters' into the Black Butler world.

Next chapter will be a lot more exciting!

Please review before leaving this page, it would help a lot!

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated.

**"Oui, je suis.": **French for "Yes, I am."

**Bocchan: **Japanese for "young master."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm kind of scared no one will like it because there aren't a lot of crossover readers...**

**Read and Review! For me... Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~!

School's has gotten be really busy and if you follow my Instagram, I have also been in the hospital for a while.

BUT I AM BACK, MY BABIES.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was not a fool. Nobleman would call him a little child, ladies would dote on his adorableness, and even so called mythical beings seemed to believe he was naive. But he was not a fool. Call him a wannabe adult, a replacement, or whatever you want but he, himself, knew that he was _not _prone to making mistakes. He was far from perfect - he knew - but he was knowledgeable and smart. He could fix situations as easily as he could make them.

So did those idiot construction workers think they could fool him by saying the construction's progress was due to someone coming and breaking all their equipment after stealing the hidden jewels of the castle?

And if these so-called 'hidden jewels' were _hidden _how would the workers know they existed?

And shouldn't the workers be bringing their small supplied with them every night? Very suspicious indeed.

As far as he could tell, the progress seemed to be going along fine: the wooden platforms stood tightly, loose rubble fell off as the autumn wind blew across the cracks in the breaking down castle, and there wasn't anything he could label as 'suspicious activity'. Although, something felt definitely wrong about this place. After quickly observing the area with his eye, the young earl turned and spoke, "Let's go, Sebastian." Giving the butler no time to answer, he walked away, carefully eyeing the construction around him as the older opened the wooden door to enter.

The hallways were dark and had the same foul odor emitting from each passage. The walls were made of large bricks, covered with useless curtains and blackened paintings. All but one painting were dirtied with dust and were clearly not cared for. The one large painting that stood had an old, golden frame with a painting of two young blond boys standing on a flight of stairs. hey were holding hands, the smaller blond behind the other and wearing similar, noble outfits. Inspecting it for a second, Ciel realized, "I've seen this painting before... a replica?"

Behind them, the heavy wooden door shut on its own, causing the two to turn and find a source of light leading to another room. Four candle stands held 5 candlesticks each and lit a dull room with a single golden table and dual blue seats.

"Who gave you lot permission to enter?" A loud voice resounded throughout the large room. Not seeing anyone in the midst of darkness, Ciel, without facing his black dressed butler, rhetorically asked, "Sebastian, why is there a traveling minstrel squatting here?" By now, Ciel believed he had already solved the mystery: there was a peasant of some sort who came into the castle to 'spook' the construction workers away.

As he thought this, a sharp object shot towards him, barely missing his pierced ear and ripped part of his butler's jacket before landing on the brick wall behind them. With wide eyes and a sharp gasp, he stared ahead of him, eyes unfocused. The butler also seemed shocked, as he could not detect the weapon and from where it was coming from. The rest of the candles gradually came on with small flames and he could see that there was a thin sword against his throat... floating midair. Far behind the sword, too far to be the one holding it, was a blond and pale boy of about 14 years wearing a dark green suit with an lacy ivory turtleneck collar and a light green sash he used as a belt. He had the aura of a high and arrogant noble.

However, Ciel could not comprehend the looks of this new character, as he was too busy staring at the object in front of him, waiting for his demise. The blond teen sighed and waved, "Put the sword down, Tetsuya."

And for the first time since he got there, he saw it. He saw what it was that felt strange to him, he realized what it was.

There was a boy. One with light cyan hair and the bluest of eyes. He seemed to be the average of height of an average teenager but his face was pale, too pale to be considered healthy. But he didn't seem thin to the point of not eating, so it was assumed that he never went outside the castle. He wore a loose white shirt that did nothing to cover his bare neck and shoulders and the brown pants were far less noble compared to what the blond behind him or the blunette in front of him were wearing.

Lowering the sword, the other blunette eyed him, suspicious as to what he may do, and walked a few steps back. Although Ciel could tell the teenager was tense and weary of his presence, he could also tell that the seemingly older one was also surprised. The shorter of the two guessed it was due to never having anyone with a prestigious appearance come to the area. After all, it was quite probably that the only only people who came to the castle for a genuine reason other than money was probably over a hundred years ago.

"What's going on here?" Ciel questioned, whispering to his demon butler.

"It seems as though the ghost is real. However..." Sebastian paused, taking a quick glance at the teen named 'Tetsuya' who was now behind the blond before continuing, "... The other... child doesn't look like he's any spiritual creature. He's human."

_But he seems less human than the actual ghost, _Ciel thought to himself. The said boy, even now, was hard to see. As if he was part invisible, but not completely so. In contrast, the blond prince-like one stood out with his royal aura, beaming with pride. "It's true he was a king, if only for a few months. Well that's that," Ciel whispered with a deep sigh, nodding towards his butler. "Very good, my Lord."

"What are you whispering about?"

"Your Majesty, I present the right honorable Ciel, Earl Phantomhive."

"Forgive my rudeness, your Majesty, I was not aware you were here," Ciel said as he stepped forward and bowed low, almost mockingly. "Very well, then, I forgive you. After all, I don't get many guests," the king replied. "I am not a guest, sire. My company now owns this castle."

"You're its new caretaker then? Tetsuya, what do you think of that?" He questioned the boy behind him, looking slightly over his shoulder. However, the teen stayed silent, allowing the king to go on. "I assume a noble such as thou might play games... And I guess your butler does so as well," he started, sparing a glance towards the butler who remained stoic, "Entertain me, butler. Tetsuya, go ahead." The boy, 'Tetsuya', threw a thin sword at Sebastian, silently daring him to fight. Ciel walked away, knowing this type of entertainment wasn't one he wanted to do with another noble (after facing Soma and that annoyingly protective Agni).

"Whoever obtains the first point will be able to do whatever it is they wish with this castle. Any objections?" The blunette said nothing, although the black butler seemed rather amused at the King's ambitions. "Win, Sebastian," Ciel firmly ordered, as if he knew what the outcome would be. The blond said nothing to his servant and merely gestured a hand to get on with the event.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The Scotland Yard didn't seem to do much but argue with the Phantomhives about who could finish a job fastest and who was more valuable to the Queen. Well, it was really just Arthur Randall and his stupidity that dragged them down, especially Fred Abberline.

What most didn't know, however, was that the branches of the Scotland Yard didn't only work at their base in London, but all over England. It just seemed like all the action was happening in London. There were many other places that these branches, or teams, go to for work. They were trained as individuals at first, but then put into groups and worked on real cases. There were a couple groups that did get noticed: Kaijou, Shuutoku, and Touou. The three teams were successful in nearly all the cases they were put in charge of. There was a particular rising star, Seirin, who was also doing well in this department.

As most people know, or realize, the Undertaker is a mysterious man. No one could tell the features of his face, aside from the scars, under the thick lock of silver-gray hair. He didn't go investigating around for anything himself, his only job was to not question anything, to take out the organs, the blood, and the veins of the dead, dress the corpses in pretty clothing, and lay them in coffins of roses. Funny, and ironic, considering his species.

So, without a doubt, most people would turn to the Scotland Yard for help and the Undertaker to take care of their dead relatives.

Everyone, but the criminals.

Thieves, murderers, and assassins alike left the bodies hanging wherever they pleased for the Yard to carry and investigate and asked the Undertaker for escape routes.

However, it seemed as though the silver haired grim reaper would be their demise...

...Indirectly.

* * *

It was a lazy morning.

It was too early for any paperwork and he was just too _tired _to get up and do anything productive. Leaning back on the cushioned chair, he put his feet up on the table in front of him, put his head back on his crossed arms, and closed his eyes.

Just when he was getting comfortable, something whacked him on his head and yelled, "WAKE UP AHOMINE!"

"Whaaaaat?" He whined, yawning loudly, "Let me sleep..."

"THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!"

"Just let him be, Wakamatsu, as long as he gets his work done and finished by tonight, it'll be fine," a bespectacled man said from the doorway of the Touou office, "Go on and do your own work."

The blond grumbled back to his desk, quickly looking over some random papers from the large pile of crap on the wooden table. He paused and sat straight, a look of surprise painting his face. "Oi, Aomine, you said you wanted the missions that had to do with the nobles, right?" The dark haired man opened one eye and grumbled a short, "Yeah."

"Just your luck, there's one on the Phantomhive kid."

"Huh, just put it on my table."

If they knew what was going inside Aomine's head, they would already have the criminal under arrest.

* * *

He won.

What else did they expect, though? A mere human against a demon! It was easy for Ciel to determine the winner...

...At first.

Whatever the older boy's power was, it was hard to indicate where he was specifically. This invisibility was frightening and was obviously something to be aware of when coming across him.

Although it wasn't clear on his face, Ciel became worried. usually, even against Agni, it was easy for Sebastian to get a clean hit on the enemy in less than two minutes. Minutes passed and, although the boy by the name of Tetsuya was slow and not even closely built for sword fighting, it was hard to indicate his exact position to land a hit on him. Sebastian, being the being he is, eventually got the blunette with the sword.

However...

Ciel didn't realize that it was a _real_ sword.

Fencing was an extremely popular sport due to its simplicity. It required swords, also called foils, with flat ends so it didn't actually stab anyone.

But right when the sharp end of the sword hit Tetsuya, a pool of crimson blood spread on his clothes and dripped on to the floor. "Sebastian! Tend to him immediately!" Ciel said by instinct. The sword was pulled out, and even more blood fell from the wound. The ghost stood by with narrowed eyes, looking down at the bleeding boy. "Thou did not win... Why?"

"I was waiting for this moment."

The Phantomhive boy noticed his voice was quiet, not exactly timid, just quiet and small. The tone of his voice was so blank and empty it could have belonged to one of the broken children involved with the underground.

"To show you the same way you have died." He spoke in such an empty way it was almost hard to believe it was the same voice saying all those crude words.

"H-How dare you?! A low servant such as thou shall be punished for such behavior towards his king!" The royal figure yelled with surprise and annoyance.

"Prince Richard, please tell your brother the truth. He will only suffer more..."

* * *

TBC

Kuroko and Ciel met~

Sorry if this wasn't as exciting as planned, I haven't been feeling well recently.

Review before leaving, honey!

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated.

**Sorry this was so late but I hope you still enjoyed it :)**

**Also, tell me if you prefer the Book of Circus/manga route or the angel/anime route for this story. If you like the Book of Circus route, then, obviously, those characters will come out, such as Snake, Doll, and Joker. If you like the Angel route, then Ash and Angela will come out but Alois and Claude will _not._ it's not because I dislike them, Alois is actually one of my favorite characters.**

**So choose! **

**AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

If you read any of my other stories, or follow me, you know that I've been uploading a bunch this week. Well, I'm a bit sick and have been taking that time to release my creative side on one of the best creative outlets: fanfiction.

Please enjoy the third chapter of Victorian Generation!

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they will be explained at the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

"...Not quite. Allow me to speak plainly: I would like for you to vacate this castle."

After the little battle, as they liked to call it, the ghostly like boy collapsed and was transferred to a different room via Sebastian's strength, not that he weighed much in the first place. A young boy with similar, yet softer features to the king's came out with a skull in his two hands, rushing after the butler and the bleeding and fainted boy.

The king and the lord were discussing the castle and what would be done to it on a long table in the same dimly lit room with Tetsuya's blood still on the wooden floor.

"You are telling a king and his brother, who has lived here for 400 years, to leave?"

"Naturally, you will be compensated. I shall pay every regard to your wishes."

"Well, it appears my brother has taken a liking to your servant. Tetsuya has served us for only so long, and seems to be my brother's playmate than anything else. He seems to be an unnatural butler, so I imagine it would be interesting."

A chessboard seemingly floated its way onto the long table, with chess pieces all in correct order. Ciel did not seem too fazed by this display of magic, and remained properly seated. "If I win, that butler will be mine. If you win, you may do what you like with the castle."

"I do hope you won't regret this."

* * *

A stubborn child, Sebastian mused, yes, that's what Tetsuya was, a stubborn child. One that vehemently refused to die, and yet already seemed to be dead. As he patched the bloody mess of a stab up, the butler stared at the pale features that were enhanced by long, light blue hair. If it were not for his lanky form and dirty clothes, he would have no doubt been mistaken for a poor, ghost like woman, stuck in the castle for an eternity.

But the demon was sure that this mysterious creature was human, and would question him when he woke up.

Deeming that the child would live despite the harsh injury, Sebastian stood, looking down at the figure with narrowed eyes. Something was familiar, yet completely new about him. He had felt this child's anguish before, he was sure, but from where?

"Where have I smelt you before?"

* * *

"Your Majesty! Were you lying when you said we would play fairly?"

The game should have ended with Ciel's check, but using his strange illusions, he transformed the knight into a queen, calling checkmate, and won, unfairly so.

"What did you just say? I never lie! I hate lies!" As a dark aura shrouded him, he picked up the transformed chess piece. "I merely use my utmost powers to win. That is not unfair!"

Ciel gritted his teeth and looked away as his former butler came back into the main room. Richard was behind him, holding the newly instated butler's sleeve. "This is an order: devote yourself entirely to their satisfaction."

"Are you certain?"

"I have no choice, I lost.

"Phantomhive," the former king Edward interrupted, "I want to continue playing. I shall receive you as a guest."

"I am honored, Sire."

...

"'In the year 1483, two princes disappeared from the Tower of London. Almost 200 years later, the remains of two children were discovered. Were they the princes? Who killed them?'"

"If you want to find that out, you might want to start by asking the dead."

Ciel looked abruptly looked up from his seat to see the other blunette standing without a shirt and his abdomen heavily bandaged. "You..."

"King Edward doesn't actually remember anything from the day he was killed."

"Huh?"

"He woke up one day in this castle, as a spirit."

Ciel stood at his full height before questioning, "How do you know this?"

Tetsuya looked at the noble with a blank and unreadable expression and answered, "After being alone for so long, the King wishes to express his memories and feelings with the one person who bothered to come across his lands. His Majesty is very... kind, in a sense, for being able to forget those who have disgraced his existence. I'm sure that certain people would never be able to do the same." He stared deeply into Ciel's eyes while saying the last part. As if he could read his soul through just one look.

"But, it's been over 400 years since that event. Their killer is long dead, and their protectors have fallen as well. He says that he can't even remember how he felt at the moment anymore."

The aristocrat looked down at the book he had been reading with sad eyes. "Time eases the pain, but I don't want time to heal me."

Tetsuya almost looked surprised before going back to his normal face. "...You are... strong, Lord Phantomhive."

Sebastian's gong could be heard from the main room, and the older of the two turned around and walked away. "It must be dinner time. I shall get the King."

* * *

It was late at night, nearly the next morning when Ciel put on his robe and walked out of the guest room and followed the King.

_These books are fake,_ he thought, pressing the golden lined books, _a secret passage, then?_

"Pardon me." Sebastian walked towards and past his former master and held out a key, ignoring his, "What do you want?"

He pressed the key into a slot behind one of the fake book bindings, then turned and smiled, "The trick to satisfying a guest is to always think ahead. A royal butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."

A tick formed on Ciel's head as the secret passageway opened to reveal a cryptic tomb filled with broken skeletons. "What is this?" They stepped further into the room, looking around when he stepped on one of the ulna bones.

"Please be careful. It has been a long time since a human has come in here."

"Your Majesty," Ciel started, addressing the apparition in front of him, "What is this place?"

"It was originally a dungeon. Criminals the Church refused to bury were thrown in here and eventually left to be forgotten. Their souls have been forgotten even by grim reapers. The path to heaven is entirely closed to them." The King stepped back to showcase a large, faux chessboard before continuing. "On the spur of the moment, I made something to remember them by. I'll introduce you. This king is my father," He acknowledged the position of the king, "And the queen is my mother. Perhaps my choices are conventional and boring. But this is a reunion of my family's bones."

The thirteen year old aristocrat looked over to an empty spot. "One of the knights are missing and so is a pawn..."

"That spot is reserved for Richard. The pawn for Tetsuya. A distant relative of mine is missing, but Richard has become even more fond of our servant."

"You cannot find his, Sire?"

"That's not it, he is here. I got the bones that came from the Tower of London 200 years ago. However, Richard took hold of the skull and won't let it go. You see, all I want is to send my brother off to God, where there is no pain nor suffering."

"To heaven, huh?"

"Yes, that wish will come true if I complete this set. Tetsuya is completely bound to Richard and will join him if he were to leave."

"In other words, if you get that skull, you will be satisfied? You wish to have it, correct? No matter what you have to sacrifice."

"That's right. If I do that, I know..."

Ciel smirked deviously and turned to his servant, "Sebastian, this is an order: go get that skull."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And take the chessboard to the main hall."

"Very good."

"What do you intend to do?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"I shall grant your wish, Sire, using the easiest possible method."

...

"Stop it! Put me down, Sebastian!"

The said butler carried an orange clad Prince by his waist, towards the ghost King and aristocrat by the chessboard. "Please excuse me, Prince Richard," He said before calmly pulling the child up by the neck of his clothes.

"How boring, I was hoping to see a fight between a demon and a ghost," Ciel commented, not looking the least bit disappointed.

"Let me go, Sebastian! Brother, help me!"

"Richard! Can't you two be less barbaric?!" Edward exclaimed, turning towards the seated Earl.

"What _I _can't understand, if that you let this little problem go on for over two centuries," Ciel said, almost exasperated as he glanced at the blond.

"But I don't want to see my brother cry!" He claimed.

"Sebastian promptly took the skull from Richard's small hands, while the child screamed, "No! You can't do that!"

"Richard!"

"Look, you got exactly what you wanted."

"My brother will... My brother will...!" Richard cried, reaching for the skull with teary eyes. With narrowed eyes and furrowed brows, Edward declared, "As King, I order you to release Richard!"

When Sebastian only smirked at the order, Edward attempted to attack the demon with his powers, which the former escaped from. "My apologies, Sire. But I must say, for a King, you seem quite powerless."

"No!" The sight of his brother, the memories of the night consumed the King as Sebastian took the form of the murderer of that evening centuries ago.

"Now then, if we have to send you to this 'heaven' place, I suppose I should be the chief mourner." Ciel held the retrieved skull above its designated area as Richard continue to cry out.

However, when nothing happened, Prince Richard looked terribly guilty, walking over to his older brother. "Our bones don't exist anymore. Our bodies were chopped to pieves and were thrown into the Thames, where the fish picked away at us, and we were buried in the mud-"

"And then our flesh and bones were no more. That's right, how could I forget the night I failed to protect you?!"

"Time eases the pain, but I don't want it to heal me. You may think that you have escaped the pain and forgotten it, but all you have is stagnation. You can never move forward."

As the siblings glowed, Richard and Edward stood by the ferryman of the dead, waiting for their souls to be released from anguish. "I am in your debt, Phantomhive. I wish you a long and healthy life."

"I didn't do much. Oh, and you don't need to fear for the castle. I will leave it as it is," Ciel relieved, pulling back from the mutual handshake.

"I am glad to hear it."

"Ah, one thing, if this may help you."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Beware, Phantomhive, there is another type of ghost. Not one that must be released from anguish, but one that is withheld by the miracles."

* * *

"Well, now that all the nuisances are gone, we can make up for lost time! Work!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sire!"

"Hm?"

"Sire," A worker panted, holding his knees, "There is a man inside the walls!"

"Another man?"

"We almost missed him, but he is on the bed, unmoving!"

Ciel widened his eyes in realization, "That boy!"

They all sped into the castle, racing into the room where the blunette continued to lie. Sebastian checked for his pulse, a heartbeat, anything, but found the still figure to be exactly that. Still. Motionless. Stationary.

"My lord, he's... he's dead," Sebastian stated, eyes wide, as if he didn't believe that he had failed to comply to his master's orders for the first time; which was probably true.

"That's... That's impossible! I saw him last night, before dinner!" Ciel exclaimed, bewildered. "There's no way he could die overnight after standing up on his own!"

"My Lord?"

"How... This is..."

But no matter how incredulous the situation seemed, the body was most definitely dead, there was no denying an unbeating heart.

He sighed and commanded the workers to remove the inanimate body before turning to his butler. "Is it truly possible to connect two souls together?" He questioned, recalling Edward's statement about Richard and Tetsuya being bound.

"It is. I believe it is what humans like to romanticize as _soulmates_. However, it's highly unlikely that the prince and he were ever connected. Only beings of true high power can do such things."

"Like I to you?"

Sebastian stared down at his young master with slight amusement and other mixed emotions. "Yes."

"Then how could he have possibly died...?"

* * *

TBC

The story truly starts now!

Hope you leave a review!

**Almost everyone who reviewed said that they wanted the Book of Circus/Murder/Manga route, so that's what we're going for!**

**ALSO BOOK OF THE ATLANTIC IS COMING OUT IN JANUARY. SOMEONE HELP ME.**

**If you follow the manga, you'll know what it's about just by the name, but for those who don't know, it will focus on the arc in which Sebastian, Snake, and Ciel go on a ship called Campania, where a cult is to hold a meeting about reviving the dead. As for the rest, you should most definitely read, or wait until January to watch!**

**Any guesses as to what happened to Tetsuya? Why is the body still? Is the author truly that cruel to leave a most beloved character dead? Make sure to leave a comment, as well as favorite and follow this story **(also share the story because this isonly English and first crossover between KnB and Kuroshitsuji on this website)**!**


End file.
